


Pillow Talk

by GoddessOfShitpost



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pillow Talk, SO MUCH FLUFF, Short One Shot, THE CUTEST, duh - Freeform, my bb is getting really good roles lately so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 22:04:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10475406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessOfShitpost/pseuds/GoddessOfShitpost
Summary: The morning sunlight seeped from the curtains and fell onto his face. At that moment, you were sure some almighty force had sent you an angel.





	

"It's funny." You intertwined your hands with his, watching his eyes crinkle as he started to yawn. "W-Wh-What?" He said, trying to supress it. You laughed softly, squeezing his hand slightly. God, you adored this man. The morning sunlight seeped from the curtains and fell onto his face. At that moment, you were sure some almighty force had sent you an angel. "I used to think about this. Back when you weren't fighting with the Batman, and you were just saving civillians, I remember weird thoughts popping into my head." He looked at you quizzically, and you just smiled. "I wasn't in love with you or anything," He pouted and you chuckled, planting kiss to his nose. "But for some reason it came up to me. I thought about what would happen if you dated me. I didn't know you, I'd never seen your face, so I brushed it off, but then..." You paused, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. "Someone decided I was worth risking their life to save me from getting attacked. The odds were against you, you know? You could've died." It was your turn to pout. "And then, while you were carrying me out of my supposed doom, you asked me out. How romantic. I love it when a man in metal sheets asks me what my number is so he could call me." He rolled his eyes. "You did love it though." "No." You stated, but the tone of your voice suggested otherwise. "I'm hurt." He clutched his chest. "Good." You grinned. "And then...you decided to marry me." You glanced at the glittering diamond. "Wow. I still can't...it all happened so fast-" "That's the point." "Shut up." He stuck his tongue out. You made a mental note to thank Barry's parents for making him exist next time you visited. "But, remembered when I basically daydreamed about you?" He hummed in response. "Well, I even thought about our children's names." You laughed. It felt good to admit that, finally. Thankfully, he was just as weird as you so he wasn't creeped out at all. "Let's hear it." 

Oh, you didn't expect that.

"Well," You turned red. "For a boy it would be Matthew and for a girl it would be Alana. From Allen." You spoke slowly, unsure if he would approve. "I thought you thought of these before you knew who I am?" He raised and eyebrow at you. "I just made that last one up on the spot." You both chuckled. He looked beautiful when he was happy. "Hey, I have one last thing to tell you." You said. "What?"

You whispered it to his ear. You made sure that if you were in a crowd and not in your bedroom cuddling, you wouldn't be heard by anyone else. When you finished, he looked stunned.

"I'm....I'm?!"  
"Yes."  
Tears began to well up in his eyes.  
"I'm going to be a dad?!"  
You nodded and he kissed you like you had never even kissed before.


End file.
